Out Of The Ordinary
by StarlightCain
Summary: Kate Jones is just a normal girl. Or is she? When our detective duo is called out to Wales to investigate her attempted murder she finds out life isn't always ordinary. Contains swearing. If you want to know what anything means just ask in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhh... Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Kate! Kate! Katherine Jones get your butt down here right now!"

Kate Jones groaned into her pillow.

"I'll be down now, in a minute mum!"

"You'll be down now not now, in a minute! Now get downstairs I've made you breakfast!" Kate's mum, Jane, shouted.

Kate groaned once more and threw the covers off. She immediately regretted the decision.

"Gah!" She shouted. "Cold, cold, very cold!" She sat still trying to compose herself. Eventually she sighed and made her way downstairs.

"Good, good you're down. Here's your breakfast, though it's probably all soggy by now." Kate's mum wittered. Kate knew better that to argue with her mum in the mornings and say that she liked soggy cereal. "Your father's working late tonight and so am I do you'll be home alone until about 10, is that all right?" Her mother continued.

"Yeah mum that's fine." She actually preferred the house to herself.

"OK then sweetie. Remember 9o'clock bed. Don't answer the door to strangers and hurry up of you'll be late for school!"

"Bye mum!" Kate shouted.

"Bye bach!" Her mum shouted back before she slammed the door shut.

Kate looked at the clock on the counter. 10 minutes till school starts.

"Crap 10 minutes to school!" Kate cursed. She ran upstairs, abandoning her cereal, and got her uniform on.

She ran back into the kitchen grabbed her bag and looked at the clock. "Five minutes," she thought "I can run that." Quickly, she sprinted out the door.

 **A/N: This is Skulduggery Pleasant I swear! Give it a few chapters and then we'll see the detective duo we love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Of course as always, Late Kate. What's your excuse this time Katherine?" Asked her form teacher, Mr Knacks. Kate was offended. She'd run faster than normal and got to school with a minute to spare. She wasn't late.

"I'm not late sir. It's one to nine. I'm early."

"Do not talk back to me miss Jones." Mr Knacks snapped.

"Then how on earth do you expect an answer sir? Telepathic communications?" She answered sarcastically.

"Detention, Jones, half hour after school. Now, sit down."

Kate collapsed in her chair grumpily. She hadn't done anything wrong she had just shown a teacher a flaw in their sentence. She should be rewarded not punished. As soon as she had sat down the bell went for classes. "Great," she thought "a fun hour of maths." God she hated maths.

\\*.*/

"Katherine," her maths teacher said, "here's something simple. If a boy has 50 sweets and eats 46 of them, what does he have?

Kate thought for a second. "Diabetes." She said proudly, earning her a wave of sniggers from around the room.

"No, Kate," The teacher said slowly. "Take 46 away from 50. What do you have?"

"Four sweets," she said dully. "And an insulin pump." She added happily.

"Close enough, Kate." Sighed the teacher, exasperated.

 **A/N: Sorry this one's really short. It was either a super short chapter and a normal sized one or one giant chapter. I figured that this one was better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed in a similar way, the whole class laughing at Kate because they thought Kate was dumb. Sometimes Kate was inclined to believe them, other times she wasn't. Like when she remembered that nobody, not even the best boys could beat her in a race. She was strong, fast and had plenty of stamina. Nobody could beat her in a race. That thought made her smile. Made her think she was special but as she sat through last lesson English, she couldn't help but think she was destined for more.

Kate got home and immediately changed into her pyjamas. She hated the school uniform. A green blazer, a shirt and a super uncomfortable green and yellow striped tie. Kate thought that the uniform literally looked like vomit. The P.E uniform was even worse if that was possible. It added some bright orange rugby socks into the mix.

When it came to nine o'clock Kate really was tired, though she still complained that nine was too early when every other 13 year old didn't have to go to bed until 11. She climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

\\*-*/

 _The man outside the window didn't know why this girl needed to be killed nor did he care. A job was a job. If he stopped to think about every murder, no murder is to crude, assassination he had ever been hired for her would never get anything done._

 _He silently opened the window and crept in to the room. He held his trusty machete in his hand. He stood next to the dark haired girl and rested the blade on her neck. Her eyes flew open._

\\*-*/

Kate was a light sleeper. Years of camps and school trips had taught her that of you're a deep sleeper you won't survive. Tonight was a perfect example of that rule.

Kate felt the cold blade in her sleep and she woke with a start thinking it was a dream. One look at the scene in front of her confirmed it wasn't. That was bad. She shot up from the bed and launched herself across the room; she flung the door open and stepped onto the landing. Kate threw a kick that connected with the side of the man's head and another that connected with his nose resulting in, blood everywhere, probably a concussion and a very angry, very large man. He threw a knife at her but through the adrenalin and exhilaration from being in a fight, she didn't even notice it. The man managed to corner Kate and in a last ditch effort to not be killed, she pushed her arms out in front of her and splayed her hands. Much to her surprise and the man's, he went flying across the landing and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out.

She couldn't process anything for a few seconds and her first coherent thought was "999". She called and then waited for the police. Her thoughts still weren't entirely straight; they were more along the lines of "Wow, I'm an amazing fighter!" Than "Why did I never to fight that guy? Why was he trying to murder me?" And never going close to the subject of magic. Magic didn't exist, that was what she had been told her entire life. Sure there was magicians but they were simply doing tricks, moving cards fast so you didn't see them and making balloon animals. What she had done was not a card trick, it literally had no strings. Of had been real, but what was **it**? She decided not to tell anyone. They would probably think she was crazy.

The police arrived outside within 10 minutes as well as an ambulance. The ambulance didn't surprise her, she hadn't asked for an ambulance but she supposed they had to assess the damage. No, what surprised Kate were the news vans. She opened the front door and every face that looked at her paled. Four paramedics rushed her at once. She was picked up and placed on the sofa in the living room.

"What's the other guy look like?" One paramedic said jokingly trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"Upstairs, unconscious," Kate replied. All the paramedics started laughing. "No but seriously he is." They all looked at her again looking for any sign she was joking. Their search was in vain. Two of them went upstairs to investigate.

"Why are you doing medical stuff to me?" Kate asked. "I'm fine."

"What's your name lovely?" One of the remaining paramedics asked.

"Kate"

"Have you seen the state of yourself, Kate?"

"No." She said looking down. There was a long cut across her side which seemed to be giving Niagara falls a run for their money and her nose was dripping onto her top.

"Bandages," The paramedic said to the other. "And tissues."

He gave them to her. The paramedic wrapped the bandages around Kate's waist then around her hand. Kate hadn't even noticed her bloody knuckles which now stung.

"There you go Kate. Now the police want to ask you a few questions and also those journalists, probably." The paramedic said kindly.

"OK then."

All the interviews passed quickly and Kate hadn't even thought of calling her parents until a policeman did it for her. He filled them in with all the details and left with them hugging their daughter.


End file.
